


Floating

by GoGoTomago



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ball Gag, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Flying Sex, French Kissing, Gags, Just smut, Kissing, No Dialogue, Penis In Vagina Sex, Wetting, Zero-gravity sex, mostly consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoGoTomago/pseuds/GoGoTomago
Summary: Dr. Siebren de Kuiper is given a well-earned gift for his work at Talon.





	Floating

**Author's Note:**

> Symmetra and Sigma smut because I need it. Featuring sub!Sym and dom!Sigma.

Satya was still as a statue, unable to move, as the man in front of her levitated her off the ground. Dr. Siebren de Kuiper inspected the young woman given to him by his employers at Talon. She was a true beauty: long black hair, golden eyes, flawless dark skin and a perfect body. And when he heard about her talent in bending reality with hard light technology, he was more than pleased to have her.

His fingers gently parted her lips as he leaned forward to kiss her. She let him hold it for awhile. When they pulled apart, he decided now was the time to mark his new sub. 

He gave her some motion in her hands as he instructed her to make a ball-gag and rope out of her prosthetic. She obeyed. He then took the materials from her and forced her hands behind her back, in a reverse prayer position. Carefully not to stress her arms or tie her too tightly, he bound her hands together. He then connected the bound arms to her torso, binding her breasts in the process. He then slipped the ball gag between her teeth. 

Satiated, he then gently pulled her close to him and lifted them both high up into the air. Satya shivered, a little out of fear, but more out of excitement. Once in the air, he unsheathed his member and shed his clothes. To his surprise and delight, his sub was wet and wanting. He collected a generous amount of her fluid and rubbed it onto his hardened member as a lubricant. He waited a moment until they were both ready, and then he slowly entered her. Her inner walls were smooth and slid around his member like a well-worn glove. They both gasped in pleasure. 

Siebren pulled his sub into a tight embrace as he deliberately timed his thrusts to her grunts. He took time to squeeze her breasts and plant kisses over her body as she tightened around him, increasing both their pleasure to new heights. Unable to contain himself, he took off the ball gag and threw it carelessly to the ground below as he urged her to open her mouth and let him in. She did so. 

They were getting close to climax. It wouldn’t be long now before they could both discover more secrets of the universe together. One, two, three more thrusts…then Satya began to tense up and let out small, sweet whimpers. 

Siebren could stand no more. He came long and hard inside of her. They cried out mutually in ecstasy as they orgasmed together. 

They both let out deep huffs once finished. Satya rested her head on Siebren’s shoulder. Her dom hugged her tenderly, running his fingers through her hair, as he floated them back down to Earth. He undid the rest of her bindings and let her fall into his arms. She fell asleep as he held her bridal style. 

He was exhausted as well, but it was worth it. He continued to hold and cuddle with her in the afterglow, knowing that their journey together had just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I fucking wrote more stuff. This is a little more explicit than usual but it's not hard non-con or torture so I think it should be okay here. Hopefully more people like hot Indian women and old Dutch men with long ass toes getting it on.


End file.
